<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tagu-taguan (maliwanag ang buwan) by wonderingwanderess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005905">tagu-taguan (maliwanag ang buwan)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess'>wonderingwanderess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Crack, Dense Kaisoo, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Too much mention of the word puwet and tanga hahahahha, Top Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabi nga ni mareng Kim Chiu, "Oo bogs, syinota mo ang best friend mo!"</p><p>At sabi rin ni tita jolens, "And I'm so stupid to make the biggest mistake of falling in love with my best friend!"</p><p>Sounds familiar nga yata, isa si Kyungsoo sa nabiktima ng falling in love with your best friend. Mas malala pa ang mistake niya dahil sabi nga ni Baekhyun, siya na ang number one tanga at pambansang puwet ng taon na pumayag makipag-fubu sa best friend niya.</p><p>"Jongin, ginawa mong fubu ang best friend mo!" Pero siyempre, hindi niya 'yan sasabihin! Pero paano na ang feelings nilang nabubuo na? Laro-laro pa ba o seryosohan na?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tagu-taguan (maliwanag ang buwan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey what's up. ito ang regalo ko sa sarili ko at sa inyong lahat for my happy kaarawan today. opo yes po, nagbi-birthday rin naman ang mga makakalat na kagaya ko. HAHAHAHA. Heads up! Rated Explicit para sa detailed sexual content at smut!!! Yes po opo, medyo wild po ang au nito. </p><p>Also please note na hindi ko po niroromanticize ang ugali ng mga fuckboi or any gawain ng fuckbois, pls 'wag na po magpabiktima charot! for au purposes lang po itu huwag niyo po seryosohin hahahahuhuhu</p><p>Based po ito dito sa thread/au na <a href="https://twitter.com/jongsoonshine/status/1256851695310495745">ITO</a> and inspired by Melanie Martinez's song Play Date. Please give it a listen po!! :&gt;</p><p>And title of the fic is based on Bita and the Botflies song Tagu-Taguan. :)</p><p>Please I hope you have fun reading kasi it's my first time trying 'yung ganitong gawain. I truly enjoyed writing this in one sitting so kung may typos, sorry na!! HAHA thank you mwah!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Tagu-taguan maliwanag ang buwan, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Naghahabulan, naglilinlangan </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Langit at lupa'y ginapang ko na </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hindi ka pa rin makukuha… </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jongin at Kyungsoo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kyungsoo at Jongin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mula pa man noon ay hindi na mapaghiwalay. Kung nasaan ang isa kailangan ay nakabuntot din ang kasangga niya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Si Kyungsoo ang prim and proper child, siya ang paborito, siya ang huwarang anak at estudyante. At si Jongin ang buntot niya, maya't maya kung sumunod sa kanya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hindi makukumpleto ang pagkakaibigan kung wala ang isa't isa. Magkakampi sila simula pa man noong umpisa. At gustong-gusto ng mga tao ang pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Mapagbigay at hindi madamot. Kapag may bagong kotse-kotsehan si Kyungsoo ay may isang nakatabi para kay Jongin. At sa tuwing may meryendang ginagawa si Mrs. Kim ay mayroong isang platong nakareserba na para kay Kyungsoo. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Hanggang sa lumaki sila, sabay na nagpatuli at sabay na nagbinata. They had their fair share of crushes. Crush dito at crush doon, ligaw dito at ligaw doon. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Si Jongin ang matinik sa chicks, isang tingin, isang kindat at matatamis na salita ay agad na bumabagsak sa paanan ang sinumang babaeng gustuhin nito. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tipikal na palikero ngunit lahat ng naging ex ng lalaki ay walang maipintas, maaaring hindi pala-seryoso si Jongin ngunit tiniyak naman nito na busog sa pagmamahal (at ibang bagay) ang mga ex-girlfriend niya. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Habang si Kyungsoo ang mahiyain, dinadaan sa bulaklak at mga sulat. Hindi sanay sa mabilisan at paspasang panliligaw. Matagal ngunit magaling manuyo kaya naman lahat ng mga nahuhulog para sa lalaking ito ay umuuwing luhaan pagdating sa hiwalayan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Masarap daw kasi siyang ipakilala sa magulang, bukod sa guwapo at matalino, napakagalang pa. Tiyak na walang makahihindi sa ngiti at kabaitang taglay ng binata. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> At habang tumatanda ay hindi na lang laruan ang shine-share nila sa isa't isa. Nagsalo rin silang magkaibigan sa mga kwento, sa heartbreaks na dumurog sa bata nilang mga puso. Nag-share ng luha at tawa sa mga inuman, nalasing, nagsuka, gumapang pauwi, napagalitan ng magulang.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That's how their life revolved around each other. Siyempre ay may pagkakataon na nag-away din sila like hormonal teenagers, nauwi sa sapakan at nagtamo ng mga blackeye at pasa. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Pero sa huli? Tatawanan lang nila 'yon over some bottle of beers kung may pera pero kung wala ay okay na 'yung pinuslit na Gin bulag sa tindahan nila Kyungsoo. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a wild wild friendship. Si Kyungsoo na laging matino at nire-regard na mahiyain habang si Jongin na confident, always put together at madiskarte. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Yin and yang. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Gan'yan silang dalawa.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Kaya nga napag-usapan na rin nila ang arrangement sa kasal nila, best man dapat sila ng isa't isa at ninong ng magiging mga anak nila. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> They had their whole life planned ahead. Bawal nang masira, bawal manira at tumabla sa pangako. Kaya nga lahat ay inggit sa pagkakaibigan nila. Halos kalahati ng populasyon sa university na pinapasukan noon ay gusto silang maging kabarkada. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But they only accepted few people na alam nilang mapagkakatiwalaan. Sa pagkakaibigan, unang rule na ang tiwala.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Masira na lahat, mabali na ang mga bagay huwag lang ang salita at tiwala nila. Well para kay Kyungsoo iyon ang pinakamahalaga habang kay Jongin naman ay kapag barkada, barkada lang. Walang talo-talo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wala dapat tao, babae man o lalaki ang makasisira ng pagkakaibigang tangi nilang iniingatan dati pa lang. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> But who’s going to tell them? Na hindi lahat ng bagay sa mundo ay perpekto. Na hindi lahat ay kagaya ng inaasahan ng iilan, na sila man ay mga tinatagong sikreto, may skeleton in the closet sabi nga nila. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahiyain si Kyungsoo? Prim and proper? Put together si Jongin? Walang mapipintas?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Iyon ang akala ng lahat. Dahil sila mang dalawa ay may bagay na itinatago sa mata ng maraming tao. Sure, may play dates sila when they were still young. They share toys and communicate pero hanggang ngayon ay nagshe-share pa rin naman sila. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> May play dates at talks pa rin pero ang laro ay hindi na sa playground nagaganap, hindi na sa childhood attic ng mga bahay nila. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> They still play games pero ang larong iyon ay involved na ang usapan ng mga katawan. Naglalaro ng undress me game at tagu-taguan ng feelings, gamitan. At pagkatapos ng lahat ay babalik sa normal ang lahat na para bang kala mo ay hindi namaga ang labi at katawan sa tindi ng uhaw sa isa’t isa. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Prim and proper? Walang mapipintas? Ideal men ng mga babae? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Maling-mali. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck ang liit naman kasi ng boobs ng ka-encounter ko last time. Putangina. Hindi man lang ako tinigasan. Hindi pa marunong humalik, hindi kagaya mo.” Litanya ni Kyungsoo habang humihithit ng yosi at nakadapa sa king size bed ni Jongin sa condo unit nito.</p><p> </p><p>Dito nagaganap ang play dates nila, malayo sa espekulasyon ng mag-kumare at kumpare nilang mga magulang. Both of them are not ready na maging seryoso sa isang relasyon kaya naman they tried experimenting. Sabihin nang bi-curious pero mukha namang leaning sila sa pagiging <em> hindi straight </em> ni Jongin pero in denial lang sila?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>O baka talagang hindi lang nagsi-sink in na hindi pala nila gusto ang mga babae. O kung gusto man, baka attracted lang sila sexually? Ewan. Pero ‘yung fulfillment ng isang mahabang araw ay nakukuha nila sa haplos at halik ng isa’t isa. After some steamy and rough sex, sabay silang magyoyosi sa kama at mag-uusap na para bang casual lang na they’re wildly fucking ilang minuto pa lang ang nakararaan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang paos na tawa ni Jongin, naramdaman niyang lumundo ang kama at pinisil ni Jongin ang puwet niya, binigyan iyon ng isang kagat at sampal, “Fuck. Ang lambot talaga nito. Tangina, Soo. Bakit ba kasi boobs ‘yang gusto mo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aray ko, Jongin!” Himutok ni Kyungsoo at inilubog ang sigarilyo sa ashtray para mamatay ang baga ng apoy niyon, “Huwag mong lamugin ang puwet ko, gago. As if hindi mo na nga ako pinagod kanina. Hayop na ‘to.”</p><p> </p><p>Pumatong ang hubad na katawan ni Jongin sa likod ni Kyungsoo at niyakap siya bago humalik sa pisngi, “Bakit ang bango mo pa rin kahit pawis ka kanina? Lahat ng nakakama ko, hindi naman kasing-bango mo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ang bigat mo, Jongin, ano ba. Inabuso mo na nga ‘yung puwet ko, papatong ka pa sa akin kala mo ang gaan mo. At saka, ikokompara mo ako sa mga cheapas mong kinakama. Sorry ha, pati puwet ko may skincare pa ‘yan kaya huwag mo akong itulad sa mga babae mo tangek. At bakit kailangan pang ikuwento sa akin ‘yung <em> sexcapades </em>mo?! Aber?”</p><p> </p><p>Siniko niya ang kaibigan at pinahiga nang maayos bago siya pumatong sa ibabaw nito bago yumakap, “‘Yan mas masarap, mas okay ‘to.” Umungol pa si Kyungsoo at naramdaman niya ang pagtigas ni Jongin sa hita niya, “Tigas agad? Nahiga lang ako?! Gago, ‘di ko na kaya i-accommodate ‘yang tite mo ha! Masakit na ang puwet ko, please lang.”</p><p> </p><p>Humalakhak lang si Jongin bilang sagot at humalik sa batok niya, “Bawal bang tigasan? E anong gagawin ko? Sa masarap ka eh,” Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin at ngumisi lang si Jongin sa kanya, “Oo na, titigil na. Behave na ako, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“O bakit nga kailangan mo pang ipagyabang ang sexcapades mo sa akin? Palibhasa aminado na akong hindi ako tumitigas sa babae. Ang iingay pa masiyado, hahahawakan mo pa lang parang pusang inipit na.”</p><p> </p><p>Umirap si Kyungsoo at naglandas ang mga daliri sa malapad na dibdib ni Jongin, “Ikaw din naman ang ingay mo kanina, Soo. Coming from you ha, as if hindi ka gano’n?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gago!” ‘Yon lang ang naisagot niya kay Jongin dahil totoo naman, maingay siya sa kamay pero kapag si Jongin lang ang kasama niya, “‘Yan, diyan sige. I-massage mo diyan.”</p><p> </p><p>Pinisil-pisil at nilamas pa ni Jongin ang pang-upo ni Kyungsoo at tukso-tuksong humihimas sa lagusan niya. Tinampal niya ang kamay nito, “Hindi ko sabing pati ‘yan i-massage mo. Jongin, huwag kang makulit.”</p><p> </p><p>Ngumuso ito at bumuntong-hininga lang, “Kiss mo na lang ako. Tatahimik na ako, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Agad namang tumalima si Kyungsoo at magaang humalik sa labi ng kaibigan, “Needy mo tonight, anong meron?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sa ‘yo lang naman needy, Soo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gags, ano ngang problema? Tigang ka na? Wala na kayo ng mga babae mo?!”</p><p> </p><p>Tumawa si Jongin at hinaplos ang likod ni Kyungsoo bago panay ang halik sa noo at kung saan abutin ng labi nito, “Wala. Saka wala akong babae. Bawal ba akong maging needy sa ‘yo e mag-best friend naman tayo ha? ‘Di mo na ako love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ang drama mo. Mahal, of course. ‘Di naman ako makikipag-sex kung di kita mahal ha? As a friend ha, baka umasa ka sa akin tanga. Mahal ko lang ‘yung katawan mo. Anong problema?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow ha. Nahiya naman ako, siyempre mahal kita pero ‘yung puwet mo pinakamahal ko saka ‘yung lips mo.” Dinala ni Jongin ang isang daliri sa labi ni Kyungsoo at sinipsip naman niya ‘yon bilang sagot. </p><p> </p><p>Sinipsip na para bang ibang bagay ang sinisipsip niya, kumalas ang daliri sa bibig niya bago dinala ni Kyungsoo ang labi sa mga labi ni Jongin upang magsalo sa isang halik. Agad niyang naramdaman ang pagkabuhay ng tigas sa pagitan ng hita niya at ikinuskos iyon sa hita ni Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“Kala ko ba hindi mo na kaya?” Paungol na tanong ni Jongin habang bumababa ang labi ni Kyungsoo papunta sa malapad na dibdib ng lalaki, sa usbong nito pababa sa maliliit na buhok sa puson ni Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Pinaraanan niya ng dila ang puson nito at sumilip paitaas, “Kaya nga may bibig pa ako ‘di ba? Relax, ako nang bahala sa ‘yo.”</p><p> </p><p>Iyon ang malanding tugon ni Kyungsoo bago sinubo nang buong-buo si Jongin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Sagad hanggang lalamunan. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At mga ungol at tunog ng mga nagbabagang katawan ang pumuno sa kuwarto.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ang ending?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Hindi na sila ulit nakapag-usap dahil sunud-sunod na dumating ang round 2 at round 3 sa kama hanggang sa tuluyan silang ma-knockout bago sumikat ang araw. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Maga at manhid ang labi pati na buong katawan ngunit ito ang ligayang hinahanap nilang dalawa na parehong ligaw. Parehong hindi alam kung saan pa nga ba sila tutungo pero lango sila at ito lang ang bagay na mahalaga. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Sa ngayon. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Apoy sa apoy, impyerno sa impyerno. Bahala na si Poncio Pilato. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ~ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Palakpakan po para sa pambansang puwet at number one tanga ng taon, Kyungsoo Do.”</p><p> </p><p>Umirap si Kyungsoo sa nang-aasar na boses ni Baekhyun na agad nang nakaabang sa sala ng shared apartment nila ng kaibigan. </p><p> </p><p>“Ang aga-aga B, parang tanga. Ayaw ko ng sermon mo. Tigil-tigilan mo ako.”</p><p> </p><p>Inabutan siya nito ng kape at napangiwi si Kyungsoo habang dahan-dahang nauupo sa sofa, “Ano na? Kumusta ang puwet mo, siz?! Wasak? Sinong tanga?”</p><p> </p><p>Ngayon ay sanay na si Kyungsoo na tawaging <em> tanga </em> at <em> pambansang puwet ng taon </em> . Sabagay, may mas tatanga pa ba sa kagaya niya? Sino bang tanga na makikipag- <em> fuck buddies </em> sa best friend mo simula pa pagkabata?</p><p> </p><p>Sinong tanga ang makikipag-friends with benefits sa best friend mo?! </p><p> </p><p>Well, si Kyungsoo lang naman. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pero in his defense, one time thing lang naman ‘to supposedly. Experiment lang pero doon nabuksan na mukhang gusto na ni Kyungsoo ang mga lalaki. Doon din sumagi na talagang hindi siya straight.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Experiment na nauwi sa countless sexcapades. Kinuha nila ang una ng isa’t isa. Unang halik, unang experience sa sex, name it. Lahat iyon ay unang dinanas ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin and vice versa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Pero ang pinakatangang ginawa niya sa pakikipag-sex na ito kay Jongin ay ang mahulog. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tama kayo mga kababayan, dahil si Kyungsoo ang tipikal na tangang nagkaroon ng feelings during mid-thrust ni Jongin habang nakatitig nang malambing sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Pero according kay Baekhyun, ang kanyang wise friend ay normal lang na tumitig na para kang in love at intoxicated habang may ka-sex ka lalo na kung <em> sexually compatible </em>kayong dalawa. </p><p> </p><p>Normal lang din ang aftercare at cuddling pagkatapos ng sex. Hindi daw basehan iyon kung in love o gusto ka na ng tao. Kaya kailangang minsan ‘yung ulo na lang sa ibaba ang ginagamit kaysa ulo sa taas dahil puro hangin lang daw ang laman ng utak ni Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero masisisi ba siya ng tao? Si Jongin ang totoong ideal man dito at hindi siya. Si Jongin ang pinapangarap ng tao at kasama na si Kyungsoo sa mga nangangarap na iyon para sa kaibigan niyang masiyadong unfeeling at manhid sa mga bagay-bagay.</p><p> </p><p>For someone na cum laude noong college ay boba si Kyungsoo pagdating sa mga usaping puso.</p><p> </p><p>“Wala namang magandang dinulot si Jongin sa ‘yo. Nalalamog lang ‘yang puwet mo. O tingnan mo, pinindot ko lang nasasaktan ka na. Gaano ba kalaki ‘yang alaga ng best friend mong malibog?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kulang na lang ay umikot ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa pagkainis dahil napaka-talakera ni Baekhyun. Daig pa ang nanay niya kung mag-alala. Pero kung sabagay, kapag nalaman ng magulang niya ang kagaguhan nilang ginagawa ni Jongin ay baka paliguan siya nito ng holy water para lang mahimasmasan ang utak niyang nalugaw na simula nang ma-in love sa best friend niyang tanga’t kalahati rin.</p><p> </p><p>“Bakit ko sasabihin sa ‘yo kung gaano kalaki? Of course malaki ‘yon! Excuse me, puro malalaki lang tinutuhog ko ‘no! Nakakahiya naman sa ‘yo, Baek!”</p><p> </p><p>Tumawa si Baekhyun at namula lang si Kyungsoo, “Uy joker ka na?! Puro malalaki ang tinutuhog? Gaga! Alam ko namang kay Jongin mo lang gusto magpatuhog! Ilang beses na kitang ni-reto sa pinsan ni Chanyeol pero ayaw mo naman kasi tanga-tanga ka pagdating sa best friend mong nasa tite yata ‘yung utak!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Totoo naman, may mas guwapo pa kay Jongin ang pumorma sa kanya. Isa na doon ang pinsan ng boyfriend ni Baekhyun na si Sehun. Pasok ‘to sa panlasa niya, kung tumitibok lang ang mata sigurado siyang pinagbigyan na niya ito. Pero sadyang engot talaga si Kyungsoo at nasa talampakan naiwan ang utak at puso niya.</p><p> </p><p>Palaging iniisip na <em> paano si Jongin, teka lang hahanapin ako ni Jongin, kailangan ni Jongin ng kasama.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jongin, Jongin. Palagi lang si Jongin ang laman ng isip niya. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Daig pa nga talaga nila ang totoong mag-jowa kung umarte silang dalawa. Label at I love you na lang ang kulang at alas! Mag-syota na talaga silang magkaibigan. Pero walang nangangahas na magtanong pero malakas ang loob na mag-demand.</p><p> </p><p>Isang tawag lang, to the rescue na agad si Jongin sa kanya to the point na talagang inaabandona pa nito ang mga dating kasama sa kama kapag kailangan ito ni Kyungsoo. And same goes para kay Kyungsoo, isang ungot lang ng kaibigan niya ay pagbibigyan niya lahat maging masaya lang ito.</p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo ang gago mo talaga, B! Ano bang pakialam niyo, ayaw niyo niyan talagang inangkin ko na ang pagiging tanga?! And hello naman sa ‘yo, siz! May nagawa naman kaming maganda ni Jongin para sa barkada ano! Kung hindi dahil sa amin e di sana luhaan ka pa rin sa mga ex mo! At least may Chanyeol ka na sa buhay mo.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dahil sa barkadahang ito ni Jongin at Kyungsoo ay nagkakilala ang newly acquired friends nila noong kolehiyo na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Na mabilis nagkapalagayan ng loob at nagka-in love-an agad. Staying strong na ang mga ito for 5 years already at mukhang malapit na ring magpakasal.</p><p> </p><p>Mabuti pa ang dalawa nilang kabarkada, mabilis na na-figure out ang mga bagay-bagay samantalang sila ni Jongin ay nganga pa rin. Puputi nga muna yata ang uwak bago sila magkalinawang dalawa dahil malabo pa sa tubig-kanal ang ginagawa nilang play time sa relasyon nila.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thankful ako, Soo. Sa totoo lang pero hindi na kasi ako natutuwang naglalaro kayo ni Jongin ng tanga-tangahan. Halata namang gusto niyo ‘yung isa’t isa. Lalo ka na. Kaunting alog lang, minsan kaya suntukin mo habang nasa kama kayo. Baka sakaling bumalik sa huwisyo.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napabuga na lang ng hangin si Kyungsoo at inisang lagok ang kapeng tinimpla ni Baekhyun. Mukhang magsi-sick leave na naman siya dahil bukod sa masakit ang katawan ay mas gusto na lang niyang makuha ang sermon ni Baekhyun kaysa sa sermon ng boss niyang tinabla rin siya noon at mukhang bitter pa rin sinapit nila.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“‘Di ka na naman papasok? Buti hindi ka pa pinatatalsik ni Seonho?! Sabagay, isa pa ‘yong hanap gulo. Alam na ngang may gusto ka sa iba, hala si Sir ligaw pa rin ang gusto. Mapilit ka kuya? Ano bang meron sa ‘yo at napakalapitin mo sa mga Kim na medyo tanga?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hay ewan ko rin, Baekhyun. Baka destiny ko na ang maging tanga. Award ako ng dekada, gusto mo ‘yon?!” Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, “Ayaw ko na munang pumasok. Masakit ang katawan ko at sasabog na yata ang ulo ko kakaisip. Tangina kasi ni Jongin last night. Ayaw paawat. Nagcu-cuddle lang, maya-maya nakapasok na naman sa akin.”</p><p> </p><p>Tawang-tawa naman si Baekhyun sa usapan nila. Hindi tuloy alam ni Kyungsoo kung immune na yata talaga siya sa mga katangahan niya sa buhay o sadyang wala nang effect pa sa kanya ang masaktan at nasanay na siya.</p><p> </p><p>Siyempre masakit pa rin naman, lalo na kung ‘yung taong gusto mo, well scratch that. <em> ‘Yung taong mahal mo ay may ibang kasalo sa kama, ibang kahalikan at sa iba nahahanap ang bagay na mas kaya mong ibigay. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pero masisisi ba niya si Jongin kung gawain din naman niya ‘to. Isa pa, kung magulo ang kaibigan ay higit na mas magulo at makalat ang isip ni Kyungsoo. Bagay na hindi niya aaminin sa ngayon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saka na kapag natanggap na niya sa sariling parte rin ang kagagahan niya sa sarili kung bakit siya nahihirapan ngayon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Madali lang naman pero ginagawa niyang komplikado lahat ng bagay. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Cheer up na, Soo. Alam ko naman na exclusive na kayong dalawa. Ayaw niyo lang mag-label o rather hindi yata alam ni Jongin ibig sabihin ng label. Ibalik ko kaya ‘to sa English class noong college o bigyan ko na lang ng dictionary? Ano sa tingin mo mas okay?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo at sumandal sa balikat ni Baekhyun na talagang alagang-alaga siya. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin kung wala ang kaibigan na nakaalalay sa misfortunes ng buhay niya. Hindi naman siguro engot si Jongin, at some point alam naman ni Kyungsoo na mukhang gets din naman ng best friend niya ang nangyayari pero kagaya nga ng sabi ni Baek ay marahil hindi lang nila alam pareho kung paano i-a-approach ang sitwasyon.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mga hopeless (at helpless) na taong takot pa ring i-risk ang friendship dahil baka masira iyon. Pero kahit saang anggulo, simula nang pasukin nila ang kakaibang relasyon na ‘to ay wala nang masisira pang pagkakaibigan dahil winasak na nila iyon the moment na malaglag sila sa kama ng isa’t isa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nakakagulat siguro dahil hindi naman araw-araw makakakita ka ng magkaibigan na casually kissing and fucking each other tapos tatalon lang sa kandungan ng iba at the end of the day pero may ganang magselos kapag nagbigay na ng atensyon sa iba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iyon ang summary ng magulo nilang strings na hindi alam kung dapat bang ma-attach o putulin na lang., </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ewan ko ba kasi sa inyong dalawa. Ang dali-dali lang ng sagot pero hindi mabigyang solusyon. Hayaan mo, kapag nakaluwag si Yeol aayain namin kayo ni Jongs na lumabas nang malagyan naman ng laman ang kukote niyong dalawa. You know, kahit harsh ako magsalita alam mo namang I’m rooting for the two of you, di ba? Mahal namin kayo kaya gusto kong maging masaya na kayo ni Jongin. Para kayong dalawa ang maikasal at hindi lang basta best man sa wedding ng isa’t isa.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kumibit-balikat si Kyungsoo at nagpaalam na magpapahinga na muna dahil magdadala raw si Chanyeol ng tanghalian for them. Siyempre alam na agad nito ang tsismis. </p><p> </p><p>“Pahinga ka muna, mamaya makikita mo nandito na ‘yung syota mong hilaw tapos papagurin ka na naman.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Sino bang makapagsasabi ng mga mangyayari sa kanilang dalawa? Only time could tell. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nagising si Kyungsoo na parang may pumipindot sa puwet niya at iritable siya dahil parang may nakadagang hollow blocks sa likuran niya, “Baek, tanghalian na ba? Puwede mamaya na ako kakain? Gusto ko pa matulog.”</p><p> </p><p>Pero isang kagat sa tainga at halik sa balikat ang tuluyang nagpamulat sa kanya, “Kaamoy pa ba ako ni B? Good afternoon, baby ko. Nagdala ako ng lunch. Nandiyan din si Chanyeol sa labas. Sabi ni Kuya Seonho hindi ka raw pumasok.”</p><p> </p><p>Umingit si Kyungsoo at nagkulubong ng kumot, “Jongin?! Ano bang ginagawa mo rito? ‘Di ka rin pumasok? Alis ka sa likod ko masakit talaga. Go away, inaantok pa ako. Papagurin mo na naman ako?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ngumuso si Jongin at pumasok na rin sa loob ng kumot para yakapin siya sa likod. Kyungsoo loves being a small spoon lalo na kapag nakakulong siya sa malaki at malapad na katawan ni Jongin, “Miss you agad. Paggising ko wala ka na. Pinagod ba talaga kita? ‘Di ako pumasok, I was worried too lalo na no’ng nag-message si Kuya Seonho sa akin. May lunch akong dala, bumili ako ng paborito mong Pares sa Retiro.”</p><p> </p><p>Kumalam ang sikmura ni Kyungsoo ngunit mas gusto niyang matulog lalo na’t mabango si Jongin at mainit ang mga yakap nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss mo ako agad o yung puwet ko?” Inaantok niyang wika bago bumiling at humaplos sa mukha ni Jongin. Humalik ito sa kanya at napangiti si Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng mga magkadikit nilang labi.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss ko both pero mas miss ko yakap mo. E di sana naasikaso kita kung di ka umuwi kaagad.”</p><p> </p><p>Nanatiling nakapikit si Kyungsoo, napapangiti habang humahalik si Jongin sa mukha niya, “Needy mo na naman. Iisipin ko in love ka na sa akin nito. Paano ba ‘yan, Jongin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kagaya ng sabi ko, mahal naman kita so anong mali sa pagiging needy. Tapos sasabihan mo na naman akong ma-drama ako. Bawal ba ako maglambing? At FYI, bago mo ako sermunan na I should get laid dahil baka libog lang ‘to, hoy Soo, alam mo namang sa ‘yo lang din titigas ‘to. Isa pa, ang tagal ko nang tahimik at hindi naghahanap ng iba. Ikaw lang sapat na, yiiee, kilig na ‘yang baby ko.”</p><p> </p><p>Ibinukas ni Kyungsoo ang mapungay pang mata, hindi niya alam kung dahil lang iyon sa kagigising lang niya o sadyang lulong lang siya kay Jongin dahil kita niya ang kakaibang emosyon sa mata nitong takot siya pangalanan. “Ulol mo. Oo na, sige na. Hindi na sesermunan. Palibhasa nabusog ka lang sa puwet ko last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ikaw kamo, Soo, napakabastos ng bibig. Nagseseryoso ‘yung tao puro puwet ang pinagsasabi mo. ‘Pag tinigasan ako magagalit ka na naman sa akin. Gusto ko lang maglambing. Bawal ba? Ayaw mo? Uuwi na lang ako.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi, ang dami niyang gustong sabihin. Umpisahan na mula doon sa sinabi ni Jongin na mahal siya nito at gusto nitong lambingin siya. Sino bang may ayaw ng gano’n?</p><p> </p><p>“Sige subukan mong bumangon ng kama, hindi mo na ako makikita kahit kailan. I was just joking, ito naman, hindi na mabiro. Sino bang may sabing ayaw ko. Deserve ko ‘to pagkatapos mo akong pagurin magdamag hayop ka. Come cuddle me more.”</p><p> </p><p>Minsan lang mag-demand si Kyungsoo at minsan lang din suklian ang pagiging tanga niya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah. Di bale nang tanga, at least lulubusin na niya bago pa siya balikan ng tadhana. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nag-cuddle pa sila at nakatulog ng ilang minuto bago tuluyang kinalampag ni Baekhyun para kumain ng tanghalian. Para silang nasa double date na magkakaibigan. Kulang na lang ay kalungin siya ni Jongin dahil gusto nitong bumuti ang pakiramdam niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoy Jongin ha, baka inaabuso mo na ‘yang si Kyungsoo. Hindi ka maawa sa kaibigan natin. Ewan ko ba kasi sa inyong dalawa, ‘di wari gumaya sa amin ni Baekhyun. At least mas magandang mag-sex ng may label.”</p><p> </p><p>Nagkandasamid si Kyungsoo at sinamaan ng tingin si Chanyeol. Kagaya nga ng sabi niya, tanga siya oo pero alam niya kung kailan ico-confront ang feelings niya for Jongin at hindi pa ngayon ang panahon.</p><p> </p><p>Maaaring mag-best friends silang dalawa pero alam niyang may tamang oras para pag-usapan ang ganitong bagay. Isa pa ay mayroon din naman silang mga boundaries, may mga pagkakataon na hindi nila alam ang pinagdadaanan ng isa’t isa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Mga bagay na mananatiling lihim dahil kailangang itago. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Katulad na lang ng feelings ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pero si Chanyeol, mukha yatang hindi na mapepreno ang bibig. Panay ang litanya nito dahilan para lalong maging awkward ang paligid nilang apat, “Going steady na rin naman kayo, bakit hindi niyo na lang totohanin at seryosohin. Tapos nasasaktan kayo kapag may ibang nagkakagusto sa inyo. O naalala mo pa Jongin, no’ng mag-amok ka dahil gustong ligawan ng pinsan mo si Kyungsoo. At ito namang si Kyungsoo kulang na lang ngumalngal sa amin noong naging kayo ng hitad mong ex.”</p><p> </p><p>Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Chanyeol at mukhang nakuha na nito ang ibig sabihin, “Sabi ko nga tatahimik na ako. Kain lang kayo, nakakahiya naman sa inyo pinanonood niyo lang kami ng boyfriend kong kumain dito.”</p><p> </p><p>Huminga si Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang umalis sa kandungan ni Jongin para umusog papalayo sa tabi ng lalaki. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi pa nga natatapos ang araw pero ganito na katinding pasakit ang nakukuha niya mula sa mga kaibigan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hayaan mo na kaming harapin ang kung anong meron kami ni Soo. Masaya ako ngayon. Masaya ako dahil sa kanya and I think enough na 'yon for me."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Pinilit na nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang papalamig nang Pares na nasa harap niya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's too greedy dahil kahit kailan hindi iyon magiging sapat sa kanya. Hindi enough na masaya lang sila.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dahil kailangan niya ng linya. He wants to draw the line at malaman kung saan ba sila nakatayo ngayon ni Jongin. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Paninindigan muna niyang tanga nga talaga siya. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Naunang umuwi si Chanyeol kay Jongin ngunit sumama si Baekhyun sa nobyo nito dahil may dadaanan daw ang mga ito sa kalapit na mall habang sila ni Jongin ay nasa bahay pa rin.</p><p> </p><p>Medyo ilang na ang atmosperang bumabalot sa kanila. Masiyadong tahimik at hindi sanay si Kyungsoo. Never naman silang na-awkward even after mag-sex kahit kailan ay hindi sila nailang sa isa't isa. </p><p> </p><p>Pero ibang teritoryo na kasi itong pinapasok nila. Bukod sa hindi pa napag-uusapan ay wala rin namang gustong umamin sa pagitan nilang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo naman siguro na kahit gago ako, faithful ako sa iyo, Soo. Kahit pa nagsimula tayong mag-try na maglaro sa kama, alam mo ngayong sa 'yo lang naman ako. May iba ba ako? Wala naman. Alam mo 'yan. Ayaw ko lang na ma-bother ka dahil sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina."</p><p> </p><p>Nilalaro ni Jongin ang mga daliri niya habang nakasandal siya sa balikat nito, "Alam ko 'yon, Jong. Alam ko naman kung saan tayo ngayon, kung anong estado natin. Kaya nga ayaw ko na mag-react kanina. Ayaw kong ma-pressure tayo sa mga bagay na hindi tayo sigurado."</p><p> </p><p>"Soo, alam mong sigurado ako sa 'yo. Whatever we are doing, gusto ko 'to. Mahirap bang paniwalaan na gusto kita? Like what I've said, mahal kita, di ba?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And this is the other side of the story. Dahil hindi lang naman si Jongin ang may problema rito. Si Kyungsoo. Malala na ang katangahan niya dahil kapag naman si Jongin ang umaamin ng ganito, biglang nababahag ang buntot niya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oo alam ni Baekhyun na mahal niya si Jongin pero hindi alam ng mga kaibigan na si Kyungsoo ang tunay na takot at manhid. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Si Kyungsoo ang tunay na nagpapakomplika ng sitwasyon. Siya ang tunay na hindi sigurado dahil sa takot na baka iwanan lang siya ni Jongin in the long run kaya habang naglalaro sila nitong taguan ng feelings at habulan sa totoong damdamin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hindi ba natin 'to puwedeng i-settle once and for all, Soo? Aalis ako next week for a business trip. Mga 5 days din akong wala. Out of the country ako. Di mo ba ako mami-miss? Di ka ba magwo-worry na baka may mahanap akong iba doon?"</p><p> </p><p>Tumawa si Kyungsoo at kumandong kay Jongin bago inilagay ang kamay nito sa puwet niya, "Ako? 'Yung pambansang puwet matatakot?! Saan ka pa ba makakahanap ng kagaya ko? Pero choice mo 'yan, Jongin. Hindi ko hawak ang isip mo. Cool lang ako alam mo 'yan."</p><p> </p><p>Isang hampas ang ginawa ni Jongin at isa pa hanggang sa uminit na naman si Kyungsoo. Sinunggaban niya ng halik ang kaibigan at sinipsip ang mga markang nakakalat sa leeg nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Soo. After all this time ako ang sinasabihan ng player pero sa totoo lang, ikaw talaga ang tukso. Ikaw ang mapaglaro. F-Fuck, baby. S-Slow down. Akala ko maitatali na kita noong mag-propose ako sa 'yo na mag-try tayo ng ganito pero ako pa rin pala ang dehado."</p><p> </p><p>Dahan-dahang tumatalbog si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin. Nahubad na niya ang pantalon nito at lukot na ang suot nitong T-Shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Hnng. J-Jongin. H-Harder. Kasalanan ko pa ba 'yon? Puta, right t-there. <em> A-Ah, </em>" Patlang-patlang na ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo at puro ungol na ang nanggagaling sa bibig niya, "S-Sabi mo kasi bawal ma-in love. Sineryoso ko 'yon. Daming daldal, halikan mo na lang ako."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At ang ending muli? Wasak na naman si Kyungsoo pero this time ay hindi na niya poproblemahing gumising dahil katabi na niya si Jongin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Naipagpaliban na naman nila ang usapan dahilan para maagit si Kyungsoo. Kasalanan na nga niya talaga kapag tuluyang umayaw si Jongin sa kanya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Pero para kay Jongin, hawak siya ni Kyungsoo sa leeg. Isama mo pang sa puwet at halik lang siya nito titigas. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Wala na talaga siyang kawala. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>//</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Naging ganoon ang sistema nila, halos isang linggo ring nanatili si Jongin sa apartment nila ni Baekhyun. Hindi na ito umuuwi na para bang sinusulit ang panahon bago ito lumipad para sa business meeting nito.</p><p> </p><p>Halos bantay sarado rin siya, hatid-sundo nito lalo na kapag papasok at uuwi sa opisina. Minsan ay muntik pang magbangayan si Jongin at Seonho pero sa huli ay si Jongin pa rin ang panalo.</p><p> </p><p>"Nakakahiya, boss ko pa rin 'yon, Jongin! Nakakaloka ka, akala mo palagi aagawin ako e hindi naman tayo."</p><p> </p><p>Tumiim ang bagang nito at nagdilim ang paningin. Napalunok si Kyungsoo nang manahimik si Jongin habang pinagmamaneho siya pauwi.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi na kita ma-gets, Soo. Aware ako na gusto mo rin ako pero kapag magkasama tayo palagi mo lang akong binabara kaya lumalabas sa mata ng kaibigan natin na sex lang habol ko sa 'yo. Dyahe, Soo."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nag-iwas siya ng tingin at tumingin na lang sa madilim na kalsada. Hindi na rin naman maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya, kaya alam niyang siya rin ang may kasalanan kapag nilayasan na siya ni Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>"Galit ka sa akin?" Mahinang tanong niya sa kaibigan, "Mag-LQ pa ba tayo bago ka umalis?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko, siguro. Pag sinabi kong galit, alam ko naman 'yung sasabihin mo. Na ano ba tayong dalawa. Kapag naman pinu-push ko 'yung usapan palaging mauuwi lang tayo sa sex so saan pa ba ako lulugar?"</p><p> </p><p>Hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil dumating na sila sa tapat ng apartment niya.</p><p> </p><p>"O, nandito na pala tayo. Don't forget na kumain sa oras kapag wala ako. Kung gusto mo sa condo ka umuwi, may groceries na doon. Huwag ka na rin masiyado mag-OT. Tapos baka gusto mo na maghanap ng kapalit ko para hindi ka magtiyaga."</p><p> </p><p>Napasinghot si Kyungsoo lalo na nang marinig na tumawa si Jongin at kinusot ang buhok niya. "Sige na, uwi ka na, Soo. Baka hinihintay ka na nila Baek diyan."</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hindi ka matutulog ngayon dito?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi na. Para makapag-isip ka rin. Sana pagbalik ko, puwede na natin 'to pag-usapan nang maayos. Kung may babalikan pa ako."</p><p> </p><p>"Jongin naman. Para namang sira. Siyempre naman may babalikan ka pa pag-uwi mo. Mag-uusap tayo. Para ka namang namamaalam eh."</p><p> </p><p>Kumibit-balikat lang si Jongin, "Eh parang sa gano'n na rin naman tayo mauuwi di ba? Binibigyan lang kita ng chance na kumalas. Hindi naman siguro mahirap makahanap ng iba para sa 'yo, Soo. Tingnan mo nga ako, nahulog din. Ayaw mo lang tanggapin sa sarili mo. Sige na, mauuna na ako."</p><p> </p><p>Wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang bumaba sa kotse ni Jongin at panoorin ang pagsibad palayo ng sasakyan nito.</p><p> </p><p>Ni hindi man lang siya binigyan ng pagkakataon na yumakap at magpaalam, humalik at baguhin ang isip ng kaibigan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At ending? Umiyak na naman si Kyungsoo sa magkasintahang Baekhyun at Chanyeol, doon na niya inilahad ang buong kuwento. Na sa bawat pagsasabi ng tanga kay Kyungsoo ay mukhang mas tanga pa rin si Jongin dahil totoong siya ang may hawak dito sa leeg.</p><p> </p><p>"O tapos? Ang dali-dali lang naman ng gagawin. Sabihin mo na rin kasi na gusto mo na exclusive na kayo. Ikaw na lang 'yung hinihintay. Tingnan mo nga naman, beks, kakasabi ko na si Jongin ang nasa bayag ang utak ikaw din pala mas malala pa roon. Nakakaloka kayo!"</p><p> </p><p>Lalo lang umatungal ng iyak si Kyungsoo, para siyang namatayan ng asawa sa inaasal niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>"E natatakot lang talaga ako, Baek. Paano kapag nagbago lahat kapag nagka-label na kami? Paano kung mawala 'yung spark?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Soo, hindi mo malalaman kung di mo susubukan. Ikaw, ang talino mo pero napakashunga sa love. Normal lang matakot pero gusto mo ba na mawala lang si Jongin dahil diyan sa takot mo?"</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Kyungsoo, iniisip pa lang niya na may ibang puwet nang hahawakan si Jongin ay hindi niya kaya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ayaw ko. Baek, ayaw ko." Parang batang nagsusumbong si Kyungsoo habang tinatahan siya ng mga kaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>"Gano'n lang 'yon si Jongin, isa pa ikaw naman pinaka may kilala sa kanya. Hindi 'yon bibitaw ng basta na lang. Kyungsoo, since college pa kayo gan'yan. Kung may ibang seseryosohin sana noon pa lang naghanap na 'yan ng iba. Pambansang puwet at hita ka, Soo. Ikaw lang mahal niyan."</p><p> </p><p>Natawa siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol at kahit papaano ay gumaan ang loob niya. Kailangan lang niya sigurong matulog at maganda na kahit papaano ay magkalayo sila ni Jongin. Space na rin kumbaga para makasiguro si Kyungsoo na hindi na siya tanga.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Day 3 </em>na ng kanyang Jongin-less day at parang mamamatay na si Kyungsoo sa pagka-miss sa syota niyang hilaw. </p><p> </p><p>Minsan, kapag wala o malayo talaga sa iyo ang isang tao ay doon mo maiisip kung gaano sila kahalaga para sa iyo. Parang ngayon ay hindi na kaya ni Kyungsoo na malayo pa kay Jongin nang higit pa sa isang araw. Nasanay na siya na katabi ito, na nayayakap ito oras-oras at naaamoy ang bangong dahilan para palagiang malasing si Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Inaasar pa niyang needy si Jongin pero mas lalong <em>needy </em>si Kyungsoo. Doon niya na-realize na kailangan niya si Jongin. Hindi lang basta sex at katawan kundi kailangan niya ito at the end of the day. Kailangan niyang malaman kung okay lang ba ito, kung masaya ba 'to. </p><p> </p><p>Gusto niyang masabi na sa wakas, after ilang taon nang paikot-ikot nilang nadaig pa si Ate Sarah G., sigurado na siyang mahal niya si Jongin. Sure na siyang magpatali na rito.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya lang ay wala yatang patutunguhan ang pangungulit niya ngayon sa messages dahil hindi siya pinapansin ng lalaki. Hindi man lang nito nirereplyan ang mga mensahe niya kaya idadaan na ni Kyungsoo sa santong paspasan ang lahat.</p><p> </p><p>Naligo muna siya at nag-send ng <em> provocative messages </em> bago natulog. Hindi na niya tiningnan kung anong mga reply niya basta sigurado siya na mapapauwi niya agad si Jongin agad.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong oras na basta naalimpungatan siya na may humahalik sa mga hita niya.</p><p> </p><p>Kakabahan na sana si Kyungsoo ngunit naamoy niya ang isang pamilyar na pabango at napangisi agad dahil nandito na si Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ang bilis mo yata? Na-miss mo ako? Ang aga mong bumalik."</p><p> </p><p>Patuloy ang mga labi ni Jongin sa paghalik sa balat ni Kyungsoo habang siya naman ay kinakalas ang butones ng suot nitong long sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>"N-Nasa airport na ako kanina noong nag-text ka. Nasa immigration lang ako. F-Fuck, baby. Agad? F-Fuck, prep muna, Soo."</p><p> </p><p>Kumagat siya sa leeg ni Jongin lalo na nang pisilin nito ang kanyang pang-upo. "Hnn. Nag-prep na ako kanina bago ka pa dumating. P-Please. N-Now na. Putangina, Jongin!"</p><p> </p><p>Agad na nagtaas-baba si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin ngunit kaagad ding iniikot ni Jongin ang puwesto nila dahilan para mapaibabaw ito sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>As much as they love some steamy rough fucking, nothing beats plain vanilla for Kyungsoo. That way, mas lalo niyang nakikita si Jongin. Madilim man ang kuwarto ngunit sapat na ang siwang sa may bintana para pumasok ang kaunting liwanag doon.</p><p> </p><p>At ngayon, sigurado siyang hindi lang basta sex ang gagawin nila ni Jongin. Dahil this time, alam niyang hindi na pipigilan pa ang mga feelings nilang matagal nang nakasabit sa isa't isa.</p><p> </p><p>Kita niya ang hulma ng katawan nito, damang-dama kung paano sa kalooban niya ang kabuuan ni Jongin, tinatamaan bawat sensitibo at masarap na parte ng pagkatao niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka naman nag-message sa akin just for the sex, di ba? N-Nakapag-isip ka na ba?"</p><p> </p><p>Suminghap si Kyungsoo at hinayaan niya ang sarili na malunod. Mula sa bawat tingin, bawat galaw, bawat labas-masok sa lagusan niya ay parang nakatanaw na si Kyungsoo sa langit.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya na alam kung anong sasabihin, hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot. Basta tumango lang siya habang sunud-sunod ang ungol na lumalabas sa bibig niya. Paulit-ulit niyang tinawag ang pangalan ni Jongin, padiin nang padiin ang bawat kalmot, palalim nang palalim ang bawat ulos.</p><p> </p><p>Paikot-ikot si Kyungsoo, lumalangoy sa mga mata ni Jongin wala nang ibang naiisip na ayaw na niyang matapos ang pagkakataon na ito.</p><p> </p><p>Ayaw na niyang mapunta si Jongin sa iba, gusto lang niyang nandito lang ito. Gusto niyang siya lang ang nag-iisang nakakakita ng ganito sa pagitan nila.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I need your answer, Kyungsoo. R-Ready ka na ba?"</p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "A-After na usap. P-Please? Lalabas na, Jongin. Hng."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Isa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dalawa. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Tatlo. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At sa pang-apat na tulak ay sumambulat na ang liwanag sa mga saradong mata. Sumirit ang katas sa kaloob-looban ni Kyungsoo, dama niya ang init at sarap.</p><p> </p><p>Lambot na lambot si Kyungsoo habang hinang-hina ang mga kamay niyang humahaplos sa pawisang likod ni Jongin. Habol pa rin nila ang hininga habang hindi na niya nalamayan na nililinis na siya ni Jongin. Pinahid ang kalat at gustong maiyak ni Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maya-maya pa ay sumampa ito sa kama at ipinaloob ang hubad na katawan ni Kyungsoo sa mga bisig nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay na ba? P-Puwede na ba tayong mag-usap? Kyungsoo, hindi mo naman ako mami-miss just because of the sex lang, di ba? Ano, papalitan mo na ba ako?"</p><p> </p><p>Ibinangga ni Kyungsoo ang noo nila ni Jongin at kiniskis ang ilong sa isa't isa. "As much as I want na palitan ka, siyempre di ko 'yun gagawin. 6 years na rin tayong ganito, Jongin. Ever since kuhanin natin ang first kiss ng isa't isa, alam kong magbabago na lahat. Hindi ako cheesy, binabara kita palagi pero takot lang ako, Jongin. 'Yun ang naghi-hinder para hindi ko masabi sa iyo ang lahat."</p><p> </p><p>Tumawa si Jongin at hinaplos ang buhok niya, "Kaya ko in-offer 'yung fubu relationship kasi masiyado kang easygoing, love. Takot ako na baka iwanan mo ako if ako mag-demand ng kahit ano from you. So triny ko rin 'yung ginagawa mo dati, nagsasabay-sabay rin ng babae. Masaya noong una pero katagalan, ikaw na lang hinahanap ko. At hindi lang basta sex, okay? Best friend kita, Soo kaya gusto ko kasama kita palagi."</p><p> </p><p>Suminghot si Kyungsoo, parang maiiyak na naman siya habang nakikinig kay Jongin. Binabara niya ito palagi na madrama pero sa totoo lang, takot si Kyungsoo na malaman ang malalim na parte ng pagkatao ni Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, mag-best friends sila pero alam niyang may mga lihim pa rin sila na itinatago sa isa't isa.</p><p> </p><p>"Alam kong takot ka, Soo. Takot din ako lalo na nang magpunta ako sa meeting. Takot ako na baka ipagpalit mo ako, takot ako na baka dagitin ka ni Kuya Seonho sa akin. Soo, takot lang ako pero mahal kita. Matagal na kitang mahal. It's been years of meaningless sex para sa iba pero bawat halik, alam kong totoo 'yon para sa akin. Wala tayong label oo pero alam mong committed na ako sa 'yo noon pa man. Needy ako pero sa 'yo lang kasi ikaw lang 'yung lagi kong kailangan. Mahal kita noon pa man at gusto ko lang malaman kung may nararamdaman ka ba para sa akin? May patutunguhan na ba tayo?"</p><p> </p><p>Tuluyan nang humagulgol si Kyungsoo, masarap palang marinig 'to sa taong mahal niya. Ilang taon niyang tiniis at tinago, ilang beses na tinakasan sa tuwing nararamdaman niyang aamin si Jongin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pero this time ayaw na niyang pahirapan pa ang sarili. Panahon na ito para aminin ang totoong damdamin. Ayaw niyang mahuli ang lahat para sa kanila.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kagaya mo takot lang ako, Jongin. Takot lang na baka mawala 'yung spark dahil lang magiging <em> tayo </em>na. Hindi ko kakayanin, Jongin. Mahal kita eh, kaya iniisip ko okay lang na walang label. Okay lang na fubu basta 'yung nararamdaman mo para sa akin nandoon pa rin. Kaya sorry kung pinatatagal ko pa para sa atin. Sorry kung it took me 6 years para masabi sa iyo lahat pero kagaya mo, lahat ng 'yon ay totoo. Mahal na mahal kita kahit tanga tayo pareho. Please, tayo na, Jongin?"</p><p> </p><p>At doon sumilay ang makinang na ngiti ni Jongin. Nagluluha ang mga mata nila pareho at hindi na siya makahinga sa tindi ng kapit nito sa kanya, "Alam mong ang dyahe ng timing mo palagi. Ako dapat ang nagtatanong sa 'yo niyan pero pasalamat ka mahal kita pati 'yang puwet mo. Oo naman. Tayo na. Gustong-gusto kong maging tayo na. Kung papayag ka, pakasal na tayo agad eh."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napatili si Kyungsoo nang umibabaw na naman si Jongin sa kanya. Alam niyang masesermunan sila ni Baekhyun dahil napakaingay nila pero ganti lang naman 'yon sa kaingayan nito kapag si Chanyeol ang kasama. </p><p> </p><p>Isa pa, masiyadong masaya si Kyungsoo at mainit na rin si Jongin. Walang makapipigil sa kanilang dalawa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Round 2 agad?"</p><p> </p><p>Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo sabay ibinukas ang mga hita upang lalong magkasya si Jongin sa pagitan niya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hindi kita patutulugin. Kahit ilang rounds pa 'yan. Kyungsoo, I love you. Pakasal na tayo bukas."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ang ending? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi na nakasagot pa si Kyungsoo, isinabit na lang niya hita sa balikat ni Jongin at tanging ungol lang ang lumabas sa bibig niya. Mahaba na naman ang gabi para sa kanilang dalawa. Pero hindi na bale, at least masaya na sila.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Makapaghihintay ang usapan ng kasal pero hindi ang katawan nilang uhaw sa isa't isa. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> **Epilogue** </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wala pang isang buwan pagkatapos ng aminan ni Kyungsoo at Jongin ay mukhang nabunutan na ng tinik sa lalamunan ang mga kaibigang matagal nang umaasang maging sila lalo na sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol na hindi maawat ang tukso sa kanila. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mas malala pa raw sila sa dalawa nilang kabarkada. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tuwang-tuwa rin ang mga magulang nila lalo na ang Mama't Papa ni Jongin.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Akala ko kailangan ko pang manalangin sa Quiapo para lang maging kayong dalawa." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ay nako, Tita! Kung alam niyo lang po ang ginagawa nitong dalawa. Kahit ako muntik nang magtirik ng kandila sa kuwarto ni Kyungsoo. Akala ko nga ho nasa puwet na habang-buhay 'yung utak niya!" </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Asaran dito, asaran pa rin doon pero ngayon ay mas masaya na ang lahat. Hindi na kailangan pang magtago o maglaro ng mataya-taya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hindi na rin kailangang iwasan pa ang damdamin na tinatago nila ng kay tagal. After all, deserve naman nila na maging masaya na.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagaya nga ng sabi ni Chanyeol, mas masarap daw ang sex kapag may label pero para may Kyungsoo mas masaya iyon kapag may singsing na sa daliri mo. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Kagaya na lang ngayon. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> As usual, sa kama na naman nauwi ang gabi nila. Pero hindi na lang basta iyon simpleng gabi at kinabukasan ay hindi na lang basta umaga na sabay silang gigising. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dahil bukas at sa mga susunod pa na umagang sabay silang babangon ay alam nilang secured na sila sa isa't isa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tinali na ni Jongin sa pamamagitan ng makislap na singsing na nakasuot sa mga daliri ni Kyungsoo. Tinotoo nga nito ang pangakong agad-agad ay pakakasalan din siya. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Maaring nagsimula sila sa pagkakaibigan, tumuloy sa kama ngunit sa simbahan pa rin pala ang tuloy ng pagmamahalan nila. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dahil sa wakas, tapos na ang laro. Nataya na silang dalawa at nakuha na rin ang matagal nang inaasam. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ang puso at damdamin ng isa't isa. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tagu-taguan maliwanag ang buwan </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Naghahabulan, naglilinlangan </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Langit at lupa'y ginapang ko na  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sa wakas, nahuli ka. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -fin. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dating gawi, suntukin ako sa comment box sa ibaba para sa bayolenteng reakshuns, thoughts, comments o gusto lang manigaw HAHAHAH. @jongsoonshine sa twt, tara pag-usapan natin ang puwet ni kyungsoo cheurk!!! thanks sa pagbasa!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>